Sisters For Life
by immyownoxymoron
Summary: Twins separated at birth, one wants to find the other and become a family again, the other wants nothing to do with her.  Can her opinion be changed? Bad summary please give it a chance.  KurapikaXOc and OcxOc and many more.
1. Chapter 1

A woman's cries are heard from the hospital. She is going into labor. As she pushes harder and harder her husband says "you're doing great Isano, they're almost out!" "Well almost doesn't make it hurt less, Kotoya!" Isano said angry to her husband. The doctor then says "I see a head!" And just as he said that he was able to grab the baby and he handed it to the nurse and then told another nurse to ready another blanket. No one paid attention to what they two children looked like until they were both dried off, then this happy day took a turn for the worst.

"WHAT THERE IS NO WAY THAT THAT GIRL IS MY CHILD!" Kotoya said after he saw his first born daughter. The child's hair was almost all black except for one small portion in the front which was blond and her eyes were blue. Now his doubts are justified, Kotoya was a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes. His wife, Isano, was petite with blond hair and blue eyes.

"There has not been any sort of mix-up Mr. Kurta this is your daughter." The nurse holding the infant said with a matter-of-fact voice. The other nurse showed up carrying their other daughter, she wasn't noticed by the others in the room.

"No there has to of be a mix-up, this child looks nothing like myself or my wife!" Kotoya said firmly as he glared at the nurse.

"NO, now Mr. Kurta I don't care what you say this is the child that your wife gave birth to not even an hour ago." This nurse was not about to be intimidated by anyone, not even Kotoya. He unwilling relented and took both girls hone a week later.

Isano knew that both girls were Kotoya's daughters, and did everything she could to convince him. She assured him that he was her only love and tried to make the girls seem as similar as possible; she dressed them up in matching clothes, tried to emphasize how much they looked like him and gave them similar names. She named the one with black and blond hair Serena, and named her daughter with all blond hair Serenity. But it was not enough.

Kotoya never accepted little Serena, because she made it look like Isano had cheated on him which brought his family much dishonor. He only acknowledged her sister, Serenity, who was born with golden blond hair and eyes as blue as the sea. It didn't take long for Kotoya to come to hate this girl so much that he had her disowned and thrown out of the town at the tender age of six months. But it wasn't the end of this girl.

Isano heard of some travelers who would be coming by their town soon after Serena was left to die in the forest. So she sunk out and found Serena, wrapped her daughter in a blue and gold blanket with Serena's name on it, and set her near the road where the travelers would be. Isano couldn't stay to see if Serena was found because it had been too long and Kotoya would began to suspect something. Luckily the travelers found Serena and a couple who had a young son, Tai, decided to take Serena in as their own daughter.

The travelers were ninjas from a village commonly referred to as Leaf. This village was peaceful for the most part. It has had the occasional conflict and was in the end of a war. But besides that the village was peaceful.

…

Kotoya was not the head of his clan, but he was one of the advisors to the head. This clan is special because of a hereditary ability they have, their normally blue eyes turn red when they feel any emotion strongly. This causes an increase in any ability they are currently using.

This position made Kotoya a very important person. So as you would expect Isano and Serenity had a very peaceful life. But Serenity always had an empty feeling in her heart. She told her mother about it but Isano couldn't explain it to her. And when she tried to talk to her father about it he would all ways become very annoyed and almost angry at Serenity. So Serenity quit talking about the feeling and simply lived with it.

…..

Serena also had a peaceful life, sort of; she chose a life as a ninja for herself as soon as she could speak. Many said that she would be a great ninja because of this; some even called her a prodigy. Serena's foster parents, Nao and Etsumi, didn't want to encourage this in their daughter. They were worried that it would make Serena very prideful. They believed that pride comes before the fall.

So both Serena and Tai grew up being taught to be humble and merciful. They learned these lessons well. Serenity was taught to be strong and never show any weakness. Kotoya taught these lessons with a harsh hand, but with some compassion. So life was very good all around. Until when the two girls were 13. At that time Serena's father, Nao was researching different things that's could be threats to the village. It was through this that he learned about the Kurta clan. He noticed the similarities between Serena and the members of this clan.

Serena didn't know this but a few times before she stared at the academy her eyes had turned red, and it was almost exactly the same color as the eyes Nao saw when he was researching the Kurta clan. Serena never questioned who she was because she thought that she looked just like her parents. Nao had black hair that was a little long and dark blue eyes. Etsumi had long blond hair which she usually braided, and light blue eyes. Serena just thought that she was just some odd combination of her parents, with a little blond hair from her mother and black hair from her father which she kept short so she didn't have to spend much time on it. After Serena graduated from the academy, a month after Nao had learned about the Kurta clan, he and Etsumi decided to tell Serena that she was adopted.

"Great job, Serena," Nao said with a huge smile on his face as he pick her up and spun her around.

"Yeah, don't I look good with my forehead protector on?" Serena said as she tied it around her waist.

"You look very professional sweetie," Etsumi said as she moved it so it was around Serena's neck.

"Mom, why did you do that?" Serena said as she tried to move it back to where she had it.

"Because it looks nicer there." Then Tai grabbed Serena forehead protector and tied in around her forehead.

"That is where it looks the best." He said firmly with a smug look on his face. By now Tai was about fourteen years old and pretty cocky despite his parent's best efforts. He always wore his protector on his forehead with his black hair tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and his bangs falling over his protector.

"Ok how about this, we let Serena choose where she wears her protector. Ok?" After Nao said this everyone stopped arguing and agreed a bit. After that was settled Serena and her family went home where they celebrated. Soon her parents said that it was time to get ready for bed. Tai walked away grumbling about how ninjas shouldn't have bedtimes. Nao stopped Serena from leaving and said, "Serena there is something very important we need to tell you." When Serena heard Nao say this she stopped walking and sat back down. "What we are going to tell you is very important, so please listen closely and don't interrupt us. Ok?" Serena looked at her parents, her eyes were convening her confusing to them but she nodded her head.

Etsumi started, "Now Serena what we are about to tell will not change anything." Serena became more confused and began to worry. Nao and Etsumi noticed this and Nao put his hand on one of Serena's. Etsumi copied this.

Nao said it, "Serena, we adopted you." Serena's expression was blank. Then she finally understood what they said and you could see many emotions cross Serena's face. Her eyes then turned red.

Serena then said "I'm going to bed now." She rushed up the stairs and locked her door before Nao or Etsumi could even move. They decided that it would be best to leave her alone for the night and talk more about it in the morning.

…

For Serenity life was nice; she didn't need to train, was very good with her studies, and had few problems with the people around her. So when things started to feel weird in the town she became worried and Serenity decided to investigate. She followed her father so that she could eavesdrop on his meeting with the other clan members. When Kotoya entered the meeting hall Serenity walked around looking for another way in. She had just about made it to the back of the building when she heard voices.

"Are you sure that your source is trustworthy Giichi?" Said someone whose voice Serenity didn't recognize.

"Absolutely, Nijiya," said another voice, Serenity assumed that this was Giichi. "The Phantom Troup is planning to attack the clan!"

Nijiya did not say anything for a minute then he spoke. "Giichi that is impossible; the Phantom Troup is not dumb enough to try to attack us, and even if they were they don't know where to find us."

"Alright you can go ahead and believe what you want Nijiya. But I would much rather warn the clan of something that proves to be false then not warn them of what could possible lead to the end of this clan."

"You will do no such thing." The next thing Serenity heard was the sound of fighting. Then everything went silent for a minute. The silence was broken by a horrible cracking noise. "Neither you, nor anyone else will ruin my plans Giichi." Serenity couldn't move, her feet refused to move. When Serenity could move again, she stayed where she was until she was sure that Nijiya was gone. When she was finally sure Serenity ran as fast as she could to her house.

"Serenity what happened?" Isano was extremely worried. Serenity was completely white and was panting so hard that Isano thought that she was going to faint. Isano grabbed Serenity and look her in the eyes. "Serenity calm down, and tell me what happened." Isano worries worsened when she saw the pure fear in her daughter's red eyes.

"Mommy," when Serenity said this Isano pulled Serenity into her arms and stroked her hair. "Mommy, something really bad is going to happen." Tears started to flow from Serenity's eyes when she said this.

Isano wiped the tears and asked, "What is going to happen Sweetheart?" Serenity began to tremble and could not speak. "It's ok Sweetheart just tell me when you are able to tell me," as soon as Isano said this Serenity buried her head in Isano's chest and wailed loudly. It took about five minutes for Serenity to calm down enough to tell her mother what she saw. After Isano heard this she sent Serenity upstairs and tried to compose herself. This was horrible; Isano knew that something had to be done. But what could she do? Kotoya probably would not believe her, nor would anyone else. Her reputation had been ruined when Serenity and Serena were born.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Hello, to everyone whom has read my story thank you for giving it a chance! I am not a great writer yet so if you see something that doesn't make sense or if you feel like I need to do more of something such as dialog or descriptions. I really enjoy feedback so please review. **

Serena sat on her bed with her head cradled in her hands, trying to understand what she had just heard. When she looked up she was looking into the mirror on top of her dresser. Serena backed up suddenly, frightened by the sight in her mirror. It was her but one thing was different; her eyes. They changed color; her normally blue eyes were red as blood. This scared Serena because she knew her family couldn't do that. It confirmed what she didn't want to believe. That she was really adopted.

Serena wanted for this to all be a dream; some sort of nightmare brought on by the stress caused by the genin exams. But Serena knew that it wasn't. So then why did they tell her this? She was perfectly happy not knowing that she was adopted. Now so many questions began to run through Serena's mind; why was she adopted? Did her real parents not want her? Were they dead? Did she have any brothers or sisters? What were her real parents like? Soon her head began to hurt so Serena decided to go to sleep and ask Nao and Etsumi in the morning before she met her sensei.

…..

Serenity sat on her bed and tried to keep herself from crying. What was going to happen next? Nijiya? What is he thinking? If the Phantom Troupe comes here them the whole clan will be massacred. Why would he want that? Did he make a deal of some sort? As these questions ran through Serenity's mind all of her control was gone, she broke down crying for the second time that day. Serenity cried herself to sleep.

…..

The next morning Serena woke up before Tai, she put on a light grey shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows, and then put a dark blue tank top over that, a pair of standard dark blue ninja pants and she put her forehead protector on her forehead. She went to the kitchen and found Nao and Etsumi. They had not noticed her. Serena then became very nervous, so Serena decided to skip talking to her parents. Serena left her house through the window. She considered going and buying something to eat, but she didn't feel hungry so Serena decided not to. When she arrived at the academy it was still early so she sat on the swing that was near the building.

She was still nervous from when she had seen her parents so it was hard for her to sit still. So she swung until that got boring then she ran around the building and practiced different techniques until Fumiya sensei showed up, and opened the academy. "Fumiya sensei, how are you this morning?" Serena was always very polite to him.

"Hello Serena-san, I'm doing well. What about you?" Fumiya was a young teacher with sandy brown hair and small glasses.

"I'm excited, but I'm also very nervous. I couldn't eat! Do you think that that is a bad thing, sensei?"

"Well you should never skip meals, but it is not unusual. Especially when you're nervous. Still you should never skip meals unless instructed by a doctor. Ok?" Fumiya them messed up Serena's hair making sure to really mix Serena's blond locks with the rest of her black hair, and walked into the school.

As Serena tried to put her hair back in order she said, "Hey!" Once her hair was back to its usual separation of blond from black, Serena thanked Fumiya for the advice.

"So, you're not curious are you?" Fumiya asked as he and Serena made it to the classroom.

"Curious about what?" Fumiya then waved a folder in the air and a look of realization crossed her face. "That's the?" Fumiya nodded his head. "Please will you let me see it, Fumiya sensei-san?"

"Nope." Fumiya then sat at his desk and put the folder in a drawer with a lock on it.

"You stink." Serena sat in her desk at the middle of the room. There was still about an hour until the other kids would probably start coming. So Serena decided to pass the time by trying to get that folder. Many plans passed through her mind until she decided to attempt to get him locked out of the room so that she could try to get and look at the folder.

…

Serenity pushed herself to a sitting position on the floor. "I must have fallen off the bed," she said quietly to herself. She sat on the floor for a while with her knees drawn up to her chin and thought about what she saw yesterday, and what could happen. When she decided to get up Serenity looked into the mirror and saw that her eyes were red. She looked down and started to breathe deeply. The next time she looked at herself her eyes were blue again. She made her way out of her room. Serenity was almost to the living room when she heard her parents talking. She stood by the entrance and listened.

"Isano, what do you need to tell me now?" Kotoya sounded very angry when he said this.

"Kotoya, Serenity followed you to your meeting. She said that she saw Nijiya murder Giichi."

"Where?" Serenity wasn't sure but she thought that her father sounded concerned

"Behind the main building, during your meeting yesterday." Her voice sounded pleading.

"That's impossible. We would have heard something." Kotoya sounded firm but Serenity thought that she could hear some worry in his voice.

"Are you saying that you don't believe your own daughter?" Isano's voice was less pleading and becoming angry,

"It's not that, it's just that…" Kotoya's voice faded.

"That WHAT?" Isano's outburst frightened Serenity and she took a step back.

"She is a little girl with an over active imagination!"

"Will you at least look into it?" She was to as loud as she had been

"No there is no way that it could have happened!" Serenity heard Kotoya step towards Isano.

"Why Not?" Isano stepped up to him.

"I already told you why!" Kotoya took a step back.

"What happened to my Husband?" Isano stomped her foot and her voice cracked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He stepped forward

"When I married you no matter what I said you would always listen to me. You were so kind and open to anything. What happened to the man I married?" Her voice became worse.

"Things changed!" A lamp suddenly wobbled.

"What does THAT have to do with anything?" She began to cough, Serenity knew her mother was about to start crying. She always coughed before she cried.

"You changed first!" His voice started out hard but softened as Isano began to sniffle.

"How? What about me changed Kotoya?" Her voice was quiet, she couldn't yell through the tears.

"You cheated on me!" His voice was soft; it was as though it hurt him to say it.

"I wondered when we would go back to that. I never cheated on you Kotoya. Serena was just as much your daughter as she was mine!" Isano's voice became a little louder. Serenity who had been quietly listening to the argument let out a small gasp. Luckily Koyota and Isano didn't hear her.

"No she wasn't! That girl looked nothing like me." His voice began to rise also.

"She looked exactly like you the only difference was her hair! If she had been born with all blonde hair instead of mostly black hair you would have accepted her!" Kotoya had no response to this. "I should have just taken Serena and Serenity away from here when it became obvious that you would never accept her. Then I wouldn't have had to spend the last 13 years lying to Serenity and wondering if Serena survived." Serenity's throat tightened she was going to start crying any second.

Kotoya finally regained his voice. "That's impossible. There is no way that girl survived." There was some uncertainty in his voice.

"You're wrong there is a chance. I moved her to where there was a chance for some travelers could find her." After Isano said this Serenity decided to confront her parents about it. She stepped into the living room, Isano noticed her immediately. Tears were running down Isano's face rapidly. "How much did you hear?" Her voice was soft unlike how it had been before.

"I heard it all." Serenity's eyes were red; they began to fill up with tears. Isano went to Serenity and hugged her. "Why? Why did you do that Daddy?" Kotoya visibly winced and looked down when Serenity said that. Serenity pushed Isano away and ran out of the house. She kept running and running, faster than she had ever ran before. She didn't pay attention to where she was going. When she was too tired to run anymore Serenity was on the other side of the town. She hid behind a building and cried.

** Author's notes: Alright another chapter done! I can guarantee that I will update once a month. I have a lot of this prewritten but I don't want to have a terribly long wait between chapter so I think once a month will be good unless reviewers to convince me otherwise. I don't have a beta but a friend did review this a bit for me so the stupid mistakes should be gone, but if you notice one or some tell me I won't mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey sorry this is a bit late. I have a lot going on right now at school so I didn't have time to give the chapter a last look until now. I will be updating once a month unless I can be convinced otherwise. I hope you enjoy the story and don't be afraid to tell me your opinion about it.

It took about a half of an hour for Serena to iron out the details of the plan and was about to put it into action. By then another student arrived, he had red hair and was wearing a black jacket and black shinobi pants and his forehead protector on his forehead, it was Aoto; he was at the very top of the class, which is why Serena had a small crush on him. It took five minutes for her to rework her plan so that she would have a reason to talk to him. Serena walked to his seat in the back of the room, "Hey," she said. All he did was look at her from the corner of his eye. Serena began to blush, but stayed composed. "Do you know that sensei has a copy of the team arrangements in his desk?" Serena now had his full attention, "And I was wondering if you wanted to help me get them? I already have a plan worked out if you are interested."

Aoto grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her into the chair next to him. "What's your plan?" He whispered to her. Just as he said that another student walked in, she had long light brown hair and she was wearing a sleeveless yellow dress that went to about her mid thighs and had a pair of dark blue shorts on under it, it was Fuuga. Fuuga was the popular girl that most didn't want against them, she was not strong. She was clever, and when she saw Serena sitting next to Aoto, her current crush, she decided to do whatever it took to keep Serena away from him. Serena smiled and whispered her plan into Aoto's ear. "Great idea." They didn't see Fuuga, or else Serena would have included her in the plan too.

Serena asked to be excused to the bathroom. After she was gone Aoto went to Fumiya's desk and asked about the jonin that were going to be senseis this year. Fuuga snuck out of the classroom, and say Serena in the hall; she was carrying a chair over her head. "I hope this works," then Serena saw Fuuga. "Oh hello Fuuga-Chan, when did you get here?" Serena asked kindly.

"I got here a little while ago," Fuuga crossed her arms as she said this.

"Really? I didn't see you! I'm so sorry; hey do you think you could help me. I'm going to make a racket so that Fumiya Sensei will leave the class room and give us a chance to get the team arrangement sheets." Serena set down her chair while she said this. When she was done Serena looked at Fuuga to see if she would help.

Then a sly look passed over Fuuga's face, "Sure, I would love to help you. But I have a better idea for how to get Fumiya-sensei out of the classroom."

"Ok, let's hear it."

A few minutes after Serena and Fuuga left the classroom Aoto and Fumiya-sensei hear a loud crash and yell. Fumiya-sensei got out of his desk and looked into the hall. Aoto started to move slowly behind Fumiya's desk. Out in the hall Fumiya-sensei saw Serena lying on the floor on her back. He went and knelt at Serena's side then they both heard a door shut and lock. Fumiya-sensei went to the door and tried to open it. Serena started to sit up when two sets of arms lifted her up on to her feet. It was Hidaka and his twin brother Tadaki.

Hidaka wore a brown long sleeve shirt with a jacket that had a red t-shirt sleeve shirt over it and black pants. Tadaki wore a green long sleeve jacket shirt and matching green pants. "What did you do?" Hidaka asked as he watched Fumiya-sensei try to pry the door open.

"Well, Aoto, Fuuga and I were trying to get the team arrangement sheets. And Fuuga locked me out." Serena she was very pissed off and glared at the door to the classroom. The two boys looked at each other then back at Serena, and smiled. Serena became a little worried and took a step back. But then both boys grab her arms and drug Serena out of the academy. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Serena was very confused and angry, so much so that she didn't realize that her eyes had turned red.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES?" Hidaka yelled right back and pointed to her eyes.

"What? Oh no they're red aren't they?" Serena stepped back and covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"Hey, Serena?" Tadaki stepped towards Serena but she ran away into the forest. They considered following Serena, but decided not to because she seemed like she wanted to be alone. Serena didn't go very far, just a little ways into the trees by the academy.

….

Serenity sat behind that building for about a half an hour. She was becoming more and more restless as she sat there, until she final got up and began to walk. Her feet lead her to an old playground that was partially hidden by a large group of dense trees. She sat down on a lone swing, it groaned under the unfamiliar weight of a person. She started to swing; Serenity soon stopped and stared at the ground. "Why…" Then Serenity heard voices.

"The old lady said that Serenity ran over this way!"

"Wow she got pretty far."

"Her eyes must have been red for her to be able to make it all the way across town."

"OK. You look over there and I will look over here."

"Alright!" The footsteps faded away. Serenity got up and moved so that she was close to the trees. She went into the trees when the footsteps came back.

"Did you find her?"

"Oh yeah I found her that's why I'm back over here talking to you."

"Man. You don't have to be mean about it."

"Sorry. Kotoya seemed pretty upset."

"Yeah and his wife was crying too."

"I wonder what happened."

"I don't know and we don't need to know. Our job is to find their daughter."

"Yeah, so where haven't we checked yet?"

"Let's just look around the perimeter of the village for her."

"Ok."

The two men rushed off the old playground to continue their search. After they left Serenity came out of the trees and went home. She needed to talk to her parents.

…

Tadaki and Hidaka went to the classroom where they found Aoto sitting in the back of the room glaring at Fuuga in the front of the classroom. She looked a little embarrassed while Fumiya sat at the front of the room with a small smile on his face. Tadaki and Hidaka went and sat in the desks in front of Aoto. They looked back at Aoto and asked about the placement sheet. He looked mad for a second then started to talk.

"Serena had a plan to get them, and we might have gotten them if Fuuga hadn't locked her out."

"Why did that matter?" Hidaka asked.

"Because, sensei got in easily and I was supposed to hold him off while Serena got the papers out. Fuuga locked her out; she has no idea of how to pick a lock, so we were not able to get the papers. Where is Serena?" Aoto looked pretty mad until he asked about Serena them he looked a little worried. He didn't know if the crash that he had heard was faked or not.

"Well, we took her outside so we could try to get into the classroom a different way but," Hidaka said but paused and looked at Tadaki when he got to the part where Serena's eyes had turned red and she ran away.

"But what?" Aoto became more worried; none of them noticed a large group of students come in.

Hidaka looked at Tadaki said "She was really mad at Fuuga so she went to the forest. She probably wanted to blow off some steam." Aoto wasn't convinced but decided to leave it and just wait to find out the team placements since there were only about 20 minutes left. Fumiya Sensei heard Hidaka say this and he left the room for a minute and talked to one of the teachers.

….

Serenity was very cautious as she made her way back home. She didn't want to be seen. She started by going around the town in the opposite direction of the two guys. Then when she was close Serenity snuck through the town using alleyways and staying close to the buildings.

When she was just a few blocks away from her house she was seen. "Serenity?" She looked back and saw a boy about her age with short blond hair and blue eyes. The boy ran through the alleyway to where Serenity was. "It is you! What happened? Why did you run away? Everyone is REALLY wor-…" She covered his mouth.

"Kurapika!" She pushed Kurapika back into the alleyway. "Be quiet, I don't want anyone else to see me!" She whispered.

He pulled Serenity's hand away, "Why don't you want anyone to see you? Everyone is worried about you!" Kurapika whispered, he threw his arms out to emphasize his point.

"I just don't, OK." She stomped her feet and looked down. Her throat became tight, tears began to fall. This surprised him, Kurapika took a step forward. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, she pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Kurapika took a step closer to her, his voice was soft. "Did something happen?" Serenity continued to cry, he continued to step closer. "You can tell me, we've been friends forever. There is nothing you can't tell me." He was barely specking above a whisper. Serenity knees gave way, Kurapika caught her and set her on the ground with her back against the wall. He sat down next to her.

Author's Notes: Hope you liked this chapter. If you have an opinion please tell me it. I will update in December.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I LIVE! Sorry this is a bit late, I have finals coming up so I have been pretty focused on getting ready for those. Remember I love feedback so if anything doesn't make sense just ask.**

Serena sat with her back against a tree and tried to compose herself. Once she felt calm she began to wonder about her eyes. "Why do my eyes turn red? Is it a kekkei genkai? Or is it a curse? Could it be because of my eyes that I'm not with my biological family?" Serena sat by that tree for 15 minutes trying to figure out why her eyes turn red, trying to stop these tears from falling. She didn't notice a man walk over to her. He was tall and was wearing a Jonin vest. He had purple eyes and short brown hair. He knelt down in front of Serena and snapped his fingers.

Serena jumped to her feet and stared at the man in front of her. After a minute of staring at him Serena put her hand on her kunai pouch and said "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Serena pulled out a kunai and held it in front of herself; her eyes were filling with tears.

"Whoa, Don't freak out my name is Shin. And I'm here because I was told there might be a genin lost in the forest." Shin stood up and held his hands up in a defensive manor while he said this.

Serena gave him a stern look then lowered her kunai. "I'm not lost," there was a little venom in her voice, which began to crack when she said this.

Shin cupped his face with his hand and rubbed his chin, "Yes I guess you're not lost." Shin stepped to the side and held his arms out behind him. "Well would you like to lead me out here to the academy if you are not lost?"

"Ok," Serena began to walk past him and stopped because she realized that she didn't know how to get out of the forest. She crossed her arms and said, "Well you know what I don't want to leave yet. So if you want out of here you can leave on your own."

"Ok I guess if you want to stay and you know how to get out of here then I guess I can go." Shin began to walk away, Serena stood where she was for a minute then she began to follow him. She followed him because she didn't know how to get out and she didn't want to ask for help. She followed him until they made it to the very edge of the forest. Then she hid behind a tree for a minute so it wouldn't look like she followed him, she composed herself while she waited.

Serena heard the door to the academy open and close, so she came out of the forest and took the back way into the academy. Serena sunk into the classroom just before the team arrangements were announced. Less than a minute later Fumiya Sensei stood up and all of the sudden anyone who was talking became silent. "Ok your Sensei will come in and get you and your teammates will go with them. I hope you all become great ninjas." When he stopped talking the first sensei came in.

…

Serenity and Kurapika sat there for what felt like forever before Serenity spoke. "How could he do that?" Serenity's voice was weak, and muffled by her arms, but Kurapika still heard.

"Who do what?" Kurapika turned towards Serenity.

"Father," she choked out.

Kurapika couldn't believe it; Kotoya would never really hurt Serenity. "What did he do?"

"He took her away." Her voice squeaked.

"Who did he take away? You're mother?" Kurapika moved closer to Serenity, and set his hand on her shoulder.

"No."

"Who?"

"My sister."

"You have a sister?" Kurapika was surprised; he had never heard that Serenity had a sister. "Why?"

"She looked different." Serenity's voice was flat.

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"I agree."

…..

It was Shin; Serena slumped down a bit to try to avoid his sight. He smiled at Fumiya sensei then looked at the class and said "Ok I'm here for the twins and Miss. I can find my own way out of the forest." Tadaki and Hidaka looked around until they saw Serena standing in the back. She was looking down, they tried to get her attention but she wouldn't respond to them. They just followed Shin out of the room.

Shin walked into the forest and stopped a little deeper than where Serena had been before and sat down. They also sat down "Ok let's introduce ourselves and talk about some interests we have. I will go first. My name is Shin Tsuchie; I like reading, training and being a pain in the butt."

The twins looked at each other "His name is Hidaka Kon," Tadaki said and pointed at his brother.

"His name is Tadaki Kon," Hidaka said and pointed at Tadaki.

"We like playing pranks, training, and finishing each other's sentences." They said this part in unison. Shin nodded his head then they looked at Serena.

"My Name is Serena Yakuta. I like to train, be around friends and reading."

"Ok it's time to give the bad news." The three of them looked at Shin. "There is one more test you have to pass to in order to be a genin." They all gave Shin a 'you have got to be kidding me' look. "And only 33% of you graduates will pass."

"WHAT!" Hidaka and Serena yelled at the same time.

"Yep and your guys' test will be tomorrow at five in the morning, right here. Don't eat or else you will get sick. Well, have fun finding your way back home." Shin said quickly and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Serena, Tadaki and Hidaka stood there for a few minutes unsure of what to do.

Then Hidaka spoke up "That was really cool." Tadaki nodded his head in agreement. Serena gave both of the boys a weird look. Hidaka looked at Serena and Tadaki and asked "What should we do now?"

"Probably find our way out," Serena said. Tadaki and Hidaka looked at Serena and nodded their heads. "Ok, do you guys know how to get out?" They both face planted at the same time.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET OUT OF HERE?" Tadaki and Hidaka yelled at the same time. Serena just nodded her head.

"How did you get out of here before?" Tadaki asked amazed that she didn't know how to get out.

Serena shrugged her shoulders, "I followed Shin Sensei out of here."

"How did he know that you were in here?" Hidaka asked. Serena just shrugged her shoulders again.

"That's a little weird," Serena and Hidaka nodded their heads in agreement. Tadaki began to climb up a tree, Serena and Hidaka stared at him. Hidaka looked really worried when Tadaki broke a branch as he made it to the top then jumped down and started to walk in a seemingly random direction.

"Tadaki, do you know where you're going?" Serena asked as she and Hidaka ran up to Tadaki's side.

"Of course I know where I'm going," Tadaki said with a triumphant look on his face as they began to see light and what looked like the academy.

"How did you know which way to go?" Serena gave Tadaki a look of amazement as he led them out of the forest.

"I climbed the tree to figure out where the village is and I just went in the direction that I saw the village."

"Oh wow," Serena smacked her hand against her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Maybe it was because of your eyes." Serena stopped walking and looked down. "Because I can remember when we were taught that in the academy." Tadaki looked back at Serena.

"Oh yeah, you guys saw that," she said quietly.

"Do you want to tell us about it or do you not want to talk about it." Both Hidaka and Tadaki stepped to Serena and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, don't worry this thing will not affect me and I don't have anything to say about it. So there is nothing to tell." She shook their hands off and continued walking.

…..

In a house a few blocks away from where Serenity and Kurapika are a horrible plan is developing. A man and woman are talking they both have blonde hair and blue eyes. The man's face is long and his hair is just a bit shorter than the woman's. The woman's face is short and her hair is just about to her shoulders. "What Were You Thinking? Killing Giichi Right Behind The Meeting Hall! Someone Might Find Out And Ruin Our Plan." The woman was very angry but was trying to stay quiet so that the couple's son would not here them.

The man grabbed the woman looked her in the eyes and said, "Don't worry I cleaned everything up and I'm sure that no one heard me."

"But Nijiya…" Nijiya pressed one finger to the woman's lips and whispered to her.

"Don't worry Hisami everything is going smoothly." Hisami moved closer to Nijiya but then their son came in. "Niya what are you doing? I told you to stay outside."

"Dad, something's going on outside everyone is running around and yelling." His blue eyes were wide and his voice was quiet.

"Hm.. well I guess I will go out and see what is going on. Niya stay here with your mother." The boy nodded his head and went over to Hisami. Nijiya went out and spoke to the first person he saw. He was a young boy probably about 19 years old. "What is going on? Why is everyone running around?"

"You haven't heard? Kotoya's daughter ran away everyone is looking for her."

"Oh I see, I'll go get Hisami and help."

"That would be great, she's really hard to find." The boy ran away to continue his search.

Nijiya reentered his home and went to the living room where Hisami and Niya were. "I'm going over to Kotoya's house to see what I can do to help him find his daughter. So if you see her make sure she makes it home." He kissed Hisami on the lips and ruffled his son's hair as he made fake gagging noises.

'This is going to be troublesome,' Nijiya thought to himself as he made his way over to Kotoya's house. 'I can't wait until this is all over and Hisami and I can start a new, and stronger Kurta Clan.' Nijiya slowed his walking a bit to waste as much time as possible because he wasn't at all interested in helping find Kotoya's daughter.

**Author's Notes: Ok so another chapter done. Yay! Please tell me what you think, if anything is wrong or if something is confusing. Hope you enjoy reading this have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note- Hey sorry this is a few days late, I hope you like this chapter. So please tell me what you think.

I don't own Kurapika or HunterXHunter or Naruto 

Tadaki and Hidaka could see the Serena really didn't want to talk about it so Hidaka changed the subject. "So what do you think tomorrow's test will be like?" Hidaka was shifting around nervously.

"I don't know but we should eat." Serena sat on the swing.

"What? But Shin-sensei told us not to." Tadaki said as he and Hidaka walked over to where Serena was.

"Yeah but Fumiya-sensei said that people should never skip a meal unless a doctor tells them to and is Shin sensei a doctor?" Hidaka gave her a confused look. "I don't think so, that's why I'm going to eat breakfast tomorrow." Serena gave them a firm look and was very firm when she said this.

"Ok so we will eat tomorrow. But what should we do about the test?" Hidaka asked.

"Bring everything you can carry and we will hide it in the forest so that if we need it we have it."

"That sounds pretty good. Let's take care of that right now. Me and Tadaki will go home and get what we have and we will meet you at the academy."

"Ok." They got up and headed to their homes immediately. When Serena got home she went straight up to her room and gathered all of her gear. She didn't see anyone; she was relieved because she didn't want to talk about her eyes with them. Serena was about to leave her house when she heard her name. Serena turned around and saw her mother coming in from the backyard; she had dirt all over her pants so she must have been in the garden.

"When did you get home?" Etsumi started to brush the dirt off of her pants.

"Just a few minutes ago, but I need to go out again." Serena took a step towards the front door.

"Ok, have you had anything to eat yet?" She began to walk towards the kitchen. Serena was about to say that she wasn't hungry but them her stomach growled loudly. Etsumi just smiled and went into the kitchen. She just stood there for a few minutes then Etsumi came out with a big box full of food. "Here, something for you and your teammates."

Serena looked at Etsumi; she smiled and gave her a hug. "I love you mom." Serena then let go and ran out of the house waving at Etsumi until she couldn't see her. Her backpack was heavy and it was a little hard to run with the box of food in her hands. But it wasn't enough to slow Serena down. She made it there in time to see Tadaki and Hidaka arrive. "Hey guys look at what I have." Serena began to wave the box of food in the air.

…

Kotoya sat slumped in a chair in his living room alone. His wife was upstairs in their room crying. It was all his fault, Kotoya looked over at the fireplace at all of the pictures on there. They were mostly pictures of Isano and Serenity. The more Kotoya looked at the pictures he realized, like all of the other times he did after fighting about Serena, how much Serenity looked like him. And as always thought of how Serenity and Serena looked so much alike.

Was he wrong? Was Serena really his child? But these questions shouldn't really matter. She was gone. There was nothing that Isano could have done to save her. It was his fault. "There is nothing I can do to change that now. So why? Why do you torment me like this, God, why? Please keep her safe, please bring her back home. Bring my daughter home."

Not too far away from that house Serenity and Kurapika were talking. "So what did your sister look like, why did your dad take her away?"

"I'm not sure. Mom said something about Serena having black hair."

Kurapika was silent for a minute then he said, "So that's your sister's name, Serena."

"Yeah. So what should I do? Should I confront dad about it? I want to find her. Should I make him help me? Or should I go look for her on my own?" Her voice began to rise as she said that.

Kurapika was silent for a minute, the thought of Serenity leaving just didn't seem like a good idea. "Don't leave! It's dangerous out there. Look how worried everyone is." He pointed out of the alley where a person would occasionally rush by. "It's too dangerous, there has to be another way." His voice was very urgent and serious.

"What is it?"

….

"Where did you get that from?" Tadaki yelled to Serena.

"My mom made it for us!"

"Really? Cool!"

"Yeah! Do you want to eat it here or in the trees?"

"Let's eat it right away," Serena answered.

"ALRIGHT!" Tadaki and Hidaka both yelled and Hidaka jumped into the air.

Serena sat down by the swing and started to set out the food. "Wow mom packed a lot." Hidaka and Tadaki sat down around the box of food, and started piling food on the plates that Etsumi packed.

"Hey. What are you guys doing?" They all looked up to see Aoto walking by and looking at them.

"Serena's mom made us some lunch!" Hidaka said.

Serena blushed a bit and asked as she moved over a bit to make room for him. "Do you want some there is plenty here?"

"Sure thanks." Aoto sat down next to Serena and grabbed a plate. "So what is your guy's sensei like?"

"He is pretty cool; does your team have to take a test tomorrow?" Tadaki said between bits.

Aoto was a bit surprised, "Yeah, I guess you guys have one to too."

"Yeah it's not going to be fun. Who's on your team?" Hidaka inquired as he looked over what Etsumi packed.

"I have Senri Ando and Hanako Kojima on my team and our sensei is Etsuya Takata."

"Hm… So what are you guys planning?" Hidaka asked as he began grabbing food.

"For what?" Aoto said.

"The test. What are you going to do for the test? What is your plan?" Serena looked expectedly at Aoto.

"I don't have one; I guess after Sensei left we just went our separate ways." He look down at his food, a little embarrassed that he hadn't thought of that.

"You guys' should make a plan. Because I'm pretty sure that whatever your sensei has planned for your team will be hard." Serena waved her chopstick in the air as she said this.

"Um, ok. So what do you guys plan to do?" Aoto asked trying to get the subject off of himself.

"We gathered up all of our weapons, and were going to hide them in the forest so that we have them if we need them." Hidaka said as thought it was a fool-proof plan.

"And were going to eat even though our Sensei told us not to," Tadaki added.

"Your sensei told you guys to not eat too?" Aoto was surprised that there was any similarity between the tests.

"Yep, but we are going to eat, because Fumiya sensei told me that we should never skip meals unless a doctor tells us to," Serena explained.

"I guess that makes sense," Aoto said.

"So what do you think we will be tested on? I mean I can't think of anything we haven't already been tested on." Hidaka inquired.

"We've been tested on ninjustu, taijustu; we took a test on genjustu. What else is there?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. After talking for a while longer they were full so they decided to part ways.

"Thanks for lunch and the advice. I'm going to go find Senri and Hanako." Aoto said as he walked away.

"You're welcome, and that is a good idea." They all said goodbye and waved at Aoto as he left. "Wow I can't believe that there's still some left!" Serena said as she began to pack up the leftover food.

"Yeah. Make sure you thank your mom for us. It was really good." Tadaki patted his stomach.

"Ok let's go and hide our stuff and make a plan!" Hidaka pumped his fist in the air when he said this. Serena and Tadaki copied this. Tadaki led them back to the meeting place.

"So Tadaki you're sure this is the right place?" Serena looked around at the area of forest he stopped at with a little doubt that he could have found the spot so easily.

"Yep, look there that branch that I broke when I climbed the tree." Serena nodded her head and set her stuff down. They separated and started to hide their stuff.

…

After a little while Kurapika finally convinced Serenity to go home. She ran into the house avoiding her parents, but they heard her run up the stairs to her room. Isano was up the stairs just a few seconds before her husband. "Serenity? Serenity is that you?" Isano began pounding on the door.

"Serenity open this door right now!" Kotoya's voice was very angry. This scared Serenity, so she retreated into the far corner of her room away from the door.

"Kotoya you're scaring her! Go back downstairs you'll only make this worse"

"ME scaring her" He gestured at himself and then to the closed door to emphasize his point. "She SCARD us when she ran away like that!"

"It was because of you that she ran away!"

"ME! It's MY fault that she ran away? What did I do?"

"You refused to believe me!" They argued like this for a few more minutes. Then Kotoya said that he was going to call off the search. Serenity listed to his footsteps go down the stairs. After the door slammed Isano knocked lightly on Serenity's door. "Serenity?" Her voice was quiet. "Serenity, please let me in. I just want to talk." Serenity slowly got up and let her mother into her room. When the door opened Serenity saw her mother's red, swollen eyes. Serenity sat down on her bed and Isano joined her, closing the door behind her. "I'm so sorry Serenity. I didn't want you to find out this way. I was just waiting for the … the right time." Serenity just sat there trying to understand.

She looked at her mother; Isano saw Serenity's red eyes. "Why?" Serenity's voice was quiet and weak.

Isano couldn't understand why that one word from her daughter made it so hard to look her in the eye, or why it was such a hard question to answer. "She was different." Isano could feel Serenity's eye burn holes in her, begging for more information. "Your sister was born with hair that was almost all black, except for one part in the front. Besides that one thing you two were completely identical." Serenity was so focused on what her mother was saying that she didn't hear the door open, and the footsteps up the stairs. Isano did but she just continued talking. "I never cheated on your father, but because of that one difference people began thinking that I did. It is the worst thing that someone can do to their spouse. So the worst punishment for the worst offense." Isano began to hiccup, tears formed in her eyes. "They wanted … They wanted me to … to leave her to die." Isano had to stop for a minute to compose herself. "I couldn't, so someone else took her and left her to die. I found her later. She was so sad, I had thought about running but I didn't have the courage. So I moved her near the road so that travelers could find her. I hope she is alive." Isano had looked down at her hand the whole time, to ashamed to look at Serenity. Serenity took her hands, Isano looked at her daughter.

Her eyes were still red, but they looked almost happy. "She is." Those two words lifted years of guilt off of Isano's shoulders, she hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm going to find her, Serena. I'll bring her home and make everyone realize that they were wrong. I promise."

Author's Note- Hope you liked the chapter, and don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I will update next month.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Serena, Tadaki, and Hidaka spent the next hour and a half hiding their gear. "Ok this should be good, what do you think?" Serena looked over at where the twins were. They didn't hear her, Serena watched them. She was amazed at how well they work together. Much better than she and Tai worked together. But their age difference probably had something to with that, and also the fact that Tadaki and Hidaka are twins. They sort of lookalike, the same pale skin, but Tadaki is just a little bit shorter than Hidaka. Hidaka's hair is longer than Tadaki's and is up in a ponytail. His bangs are pretty wild, they're even standing up. Tadaki just leaves his down it's a bit long, past his chin, and his bangs fall over his forehead protector.

They dress differently too, Tadaki wears a green jacket with matching pants and Hidaka wears a red t-shirt with a brown long sleeve shirt under it and black pants. The two boys continued to work for a few more minutes until Tadaki stood up and saw Serena staring at them, "Hey are you done?" He asked.

Serena had zoned out so she was a bit surprised when Tadaki spoke to her. "Yeah, do you have very much left?"

"Just a little bit, we'll…" Hidaka interrupted Tadaki.

"You guys can start working on a plan, I can finish this." He grabbed a few weapons and took a step.

"No I can help you finish." Tadaki grabbed his arm, he sounded a bit annoyed.

"No you're getting tired, so go help Serena make a plan." Hidaka went to hide the rest of their stuff.

Tadaki tighten his grip on Hidaka's arm, "NO, I'll help you finish it will be faster."

"NO, I can finish this." Hidaka pulled his arm out of Tadaki's hand.

Tadaki grab his shoulder and forced Hidaka to face him, "AND I Can help you."

Hidaka stared his twin in the eyes, "NO you're getting tired I can finish this."

"I'm not tired, besides WHY DOES THAT MATTER?" Tadaki crossed his arms and stepped closer to his brother.

"YOU NEED TO REST OR ELSE YOU'LL GET SICK!" Hidaka yelled.

"I HAVEN'T GOTTEN SICK IN A LONG TIME, YOU'RE JUST BEING OVERPROTECTIVE!" They were right in each other's faces now, it didn't seem like they were going to stop any time soon.

So Serena decided she needed to step in "STOP IT!" She tried to push them apart but they wouldn't budge. She became angry at the two of them, her eyes turned red and she tried one more time to separate them, "STOP IT!" She yelled even louder than the boys and they stopped arguing.

"YOU'RE EYES ARE RED AGAIN!" Tadaki and Hidaka said this in unison and both pointed at her. Serena froze. Seeing her reaction Tadaki asked in a much softer voice. "Are you alright?" Serena cover her face looked down and took a step back; she was trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"Serena this is important, we're your teammates we need to know about this." Hidaka took a step towards her, she began to shake. "Serena…"

She cut him off, "Just leave me be, it doesn't matter, I don't want to talk about it."

Tadaki reached his hand out and tried to take Serena's hand away from her face. "Serena it does matter." He said as his hand closed around hers.

She pulled her hand away from his and stepped back. "NO it doesn't, what's the matter with you, you guys were just arguing with each other and now you want to get along? We have more important things to do, so just DROP IT!" Hidaka and Tadaki looked at each other and agreed that they needed to talk about this but to put it off for a while.

"Ok, so Serena lets work on a plan for tomorrow," Tadaki said carefully to avoid making her more upset. She nodded her head and sat down next to the tree that they had been sitting at earlier that day, with her head hidden in her arms and legs pulled up to her chest. Tadaki sat down next to her and Hidaka went to finish hiding their weapons. Serena and Tadaki sat in silence for a few minutes before Tadaki asked, "So do you have any ideas?" Serena just shook her head. "Well neither do I so what should we do?" Serena didn't say anything. So Tadaki decided to just wait until Hidaka showed up or for Serena to say something.

While Tadaki was trying to talk to her, Serena was beginning to wonder if it would really be a good idea to keep her eyes a secret. She didn't want people to be afraid of her, but would they really be afraid of her eyes? There is the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan, they have strange eyes and they are not feared. Well not by most people at least. But she didn't know what they did. What good are her eyes if they just turn red? After thinking it over for a few minutes she decided that it would be better if she told Tadaki and Hidaka because they were right, they are teammates, and shouldn't be keeping secrets.

"So what have you guys come up with?" Hidaka asked as he ran over to Serena and Tadaki. Tadaki shook his head and Hidaka realized that they haven't talked about a plan yet. So he sat down on Serena's other side and asked, "So what do we know about Shin Sensei?"

Tadaki began counting on his fingers to three. "He likes training, reading and being a pain in the butt." Then he made a zero with his hand, "So pretty much nothing."

"This test is a pain in the butt. How can we make a plan when we don't know what the test will be?" Hidaka rested his head on the tree and started at the sky, Tadaki did the same.

Serena finally spoke, "How about this, since we know nothing about Shin Sensei let's just make a generally plan. Something like ways to test **him**, to see what **he **is capable of. Then we can try to make a better plan after we know more about him and the test."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Hidaka sounded pretty surprised. Mostly because Serena was talking to them again. He thought that she was really mad at them.

"Hey um… Sorry about earlier we didn't realize how…" Tadaki began to apologize but Serena cut him off.

"Don't be sorry, I was being an idiot." She looked down. "You're right we are a team and we shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

"Huh? No, no you don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to," Tadaki jumped up and waved his arms.

Serena stood up in front of Tadaki with her hands on her hips and said, "NO I'm going to tell because we are teammates and **shouldn't **keep secrets."

"No you really don't have to tell us." Hidaka jumped up and mimicked Tadaki.

Serena turned to face him and said, "Well I want to tell you!"

Tadaki tried again, "No, No don't it's none of our business!"

"Well I'm going to tell you whether you guys LIKE IT OR NOT!" Serena pulled Tadaki and Hidaka into head locks, her eyes were blazing red. "So you'd better listen, and listen well." She dropped down into a sitting position and dragged them down with her. "My eyes turn red, I don't know what causes it, or if it gives me any special abilities."

The boys escaped from her grasp and looked at each other, "So you freaked out over that?" Hidaka asked. "Why did you want to keep that a secret?"

"We mean, what's embarrassing or scary about that." Tadaki clarified. "Why were you so afraid to talk about it?"

Serena was shocked; they weren't angry or sacred, "Because I was afraid of how you would react." She looked down and blushed.

"Well that was stupid of you." Hidaka stated.

Tadaki hit Hidaka on the head, "Don't call Serena stupid, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot, dimwit." They fought with each other like this for a few minutes then Serena had had enough.

Her eyes turned red, she grabbed each boy by their collar and shoved them in opposite directions, "Ok it was funny for a few minutes but it's getting old." They sat up and looked at her with a looked that reminded Serena of puppies. She tried to keep from smiling, but she couldn't stop it. "Aw you two look so cute!" She giggled while she said this. Tadaki and Hidaka looked at each other and silently agreed that they would never truly understand girls.

The three of them stayed there for a while throwing out ideas to try during their test tomorrow, completely unaware of a figure in the trees watching them. "You guys pass."

…

The next day, still Serena

Tadaki, Hidaka and Serena met at 4:30 by the academy. "So… Are we ready for this?" Hidaka broke the silence.

"Yeah," Tadaki said and looked over at Serena who nodded her head.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Serena asked them.

"Yes mom," Hidaka answered and rolled his eyes. She reminded them about it only fifty times yesterday.

Serena glared at Hidaka, "I brought some snacks just in case we get hungry."

"Thanks mom, but I'm sure we'll be fine." She gave Hidaka another glare.

Tadaki decided to break the cycle before his brother got hurt. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"YEAH!" Hidaka and Serena yelled. They followed Tadaki out to the tree that Shin-sensei said to meet at. They sat down next to the tree that they were sitting at the day before.

"So are you guys ready?" Serena asked again.

"Yes already! How many times do you have to ask?" Hidaka gave Serena a borderline glare.

"Hey calm down we need to stay focused!" Hidaka and Serena were still on edge but at least they were quiet. They sat in silence for about ten minutes when all of the sudden different weapons started flying towards them. They all dodged the weapons but Tadaki recognized some of the weapons as the ones that he and Hidaka brought. Then Shin-sensei came out of the trees into the clearing. 'How did he know our plan?'

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Hidaka screamed.

"Yeah Shin-sensei you could of killed us!" Serena

"Oh opps I guess I forgot to say start. Well I should probably tell you the rules for this test now. To pass you must hit me, with whatever you want. You get unlimited chances but there is a time limit, two hours, or until two of you hit me."

"WHAT? Only two people pass? That doesn't make sense." Serena responded, Tadaki and Hidaka seemed confused too.

"I don't care, those are my rules, and the test starts in fifteen minutes."

Hidaka went over to Tadaki immediately and they moved into the trees away from Shin-sensei and Serena. "Ok Tadaki we need a plan," Hidaka said as he pulled Tadaki along.

Tadaki stopped, "We need to find Serena," Hidaka looked at Tadaki like he had grown an extra head.

"Huh?" Hidaka looked hurt. "Why do we need her only two people can pass, I want to pass with you I'm not going at this alone and there's no way I would let you do this without me."

"Shin-sensei is not just strong, he's smart, he found our weapons and used them against us," Tadaki's seemed to not notice his brother's hurt look, "and two genin cannot hold up against a jonin we need Serena."

Hidaka just sighed, his brother was determined. So he must have a plan. Hidaka crossed his arms over his chest, "Ok, but we" he motioned to the two of them, "need to pass."

"Yeah don't worry we will." Tadaki gave him a confident smile.

'Hm I figured they would work together, but what is his plan for Serena?' Shin thought as he watched the two boys plan, from his true hiding place in the trees. He had a clone standing in the clearing for them to attack while he evaluated the three on their teamwork.

To Serena

Serena hid in the trees behind Shin-sensei. 'Well I guess I'm on my own, Tadaki and Hidaka will work together for sure, so what should I do?' She ignored the hurt that she was felling and moved to where she had hid some of her weapons and they were gone. 'huh? Oh no those weapons they were ours!' she realized. 'Ok so I am alone against a jonin competing against two other genin who will undoubtedly work together. So I will have to rely on stealth. Which means that my best chance to pass would be to watch and see how Shin-sensei reacts to their attacks.' Serena climbed a tree to a spot where she could watch and not be seen.

Back to Tadaki and Hidaka

"Hidaka I want you to start testing Shin-sensei, see how he reacts to your attacks try to see patterns. Do you understand?"

"Yep, so what are you going to do?" Hidaka started going through his stuff.

"I'm going to find Serena."

He sighed, "Are you sure we need her?"

"Positive." Hidaka just nodded his head and went to attack Shin-sensei.

Hidaka went around the clearing in the trees in the opposite direction Tadaki went. When he was behind Shin he jumped out of the trees and ran at Shin. The moment he was in the clearing Shin turned around and started throwing kunai at Hidaka. Hidaka retreated into the trees and Shin stopped attacking.

Tadaki found Serena behind Shin but he didn't approach her instead he turned his attention to Shin and observed his reaction. 'He didn't even let Hidaka get close.'

Hidaka attacked again, Shin threw kunai knives at him again. But this time Hidaka blocked them with his own kunai. Serena decided to try to try attacking Shin while he was distracted. When she got to within two yards of him he moved to where Hidaka had originally attacked from and used those kunai against her and Hidaka. They both retreated. That time Tadaki noticed a light that appeared around Shin as Serena got within two yards of him. 'What was that?'

Hidaka approached Serena, "Hey Serena, do you have any ideas?"

"Why are you asking me? Aren't you and your brother working together?" she asked angrily.

"We are but he wants all of us to work together. I don't completely agree with him only because two of us can pass. But I trust that my brother has a plan," a fond smile crossed Hidaka's face, "he always has a plan."

Flashback

Tadaki jumped on Hidaka's bed, "Hidaka I'm bored let go outside!"

"But Mom said that we have to stay inside, you'll get sick again if we go outside."

Tadaki kept jumping, "No I won't."

Hidaka crossed his arms. "And Mom will be mad if she finds out."

Tadaki stop jumping and did a nice guy pose. "Don't worry I have a plan."

A while later.

"Tadaki, Hidaka it's time for lunch!" Their mother yelled down the hall of their home. "Where are those boys?"

Tadaki gabbed Hidaka, "Hey I think I hear Mom!"

"Oh no hurry we have to get to our room" Hidaka turned to run to the window to their room.

Tadaki didn't let go, "Wait, she's probably already there go to dad's office!"

"Where are those boys? Hm what is that sound?" She opened the door to her husband's office. "What are you doing playing in here?"

Tadaki looked over and Hidaka poked his head out from behind the desk in the room. "Hi mom we just needed some pencils." Tadaki said innocently.

"Ok, well you can get them later it's time for lunch." Their mom responded unaware of how they had broken her rule.

End Flashback

Hidaka had a fond smile on his face. "We've never gotten in trouble; we had a few close calls but we never got into trouble." Serena was pretty skeptical but Hidaka seems so sure.

Tadaki jumped down from his tree. "Hey guys so what do you think of Shin-sensei?"

"He will not let us near him," Serena said as she sat down.

"He took our weapons." Hidaka fumed and took a seat next to Serena.

"He is a pain is the butt, who is going to fail us if we don't pass pretty soon." Serena slipped her forehead protector off and rubbed her forehead. She then tied it around her waist.

Tadaki leaned toward them, "Ok well I have a plan, will you help me?"

Hidaka smiled, "Do you really need to ask?"

"Why should I help you guys?" Serena crossed her arms.

"Because we won't pass without and you won't pass without us." Serena gave him a suspicious look. "Look I promise you either all of us will pass or none of us will." Tadaki offered her a handshake; she looked at it, looked at Hidaka and accepted it.

"If you go back on your promise I will beat the living daylights out of you." Serena said with a serious look on her face.

"No problem as along as the same works for us," Hidaka said lightly but gave her the same look, and offered her his hand.

"Deal," Serena smirked and took his hand.

"Ok," Tadaki bent over like he was in a huddle, Hidaka and Serena joined him. "Hidaka I want you to attack Shin-sensei from the front, Serena go for his back. You two must be the same distance from him at all times when you get within two yards of him. While he is distracted I will jump in ok?"

"Alright," Hidaka and Serena said, although Serena was less excited.

They tried and failed spectacularly. "Ok new plan, Hidaka attack from the front again but this time Serena and I will attack him from behind."

Yet another failure. "Alright let's try the same as before but use kawarimi as much as you can and keep close to Shin-sensei." When they tried this plan they were all thrown in different directions.

To Serena

Serena sat up slowly after being tossed aside like a bean bag. "Now that hurt, I don't think Tadaki knows what he is doing." The bush beside her rustled, and Shin stepped out of it. Serena stood up quickly and faced him.

"You're right he doesn't, and Hidaka isn't helping at all is he?" Serena was shocked at what he was saying, how dare he speak of them like that, they were only doing their best. "You know Serena you have a lot of talent. I think you would make a great genin. If you were the only one to pass this exam you would have to join another team. I think you would do well on Aoto's team." How did he know that she had wanted to be on Aoto's team? She hadn't told anyone that she liked him. "How about this you pass, all you have to do is stop helping Tadaki and Hidaka and you will be a genin."

"I have been working hard, Tadaki isn't very strong and Hidaka isn't very smart." Serena considered this for a second then remembered they had promised all or nothing, she wasn't going to break her promise. "But we promised that either we would all pass or none of us," Serena whispered. "Thanks but no thanks Shin-sensei we're going to pass together or not at all."

Shin smiled "Alright, have it your way," then he disappeared.

To Tadaki and Hidaka

After getting himself together Hidaka went to find Tadaki. He was just sitting up when Hidaka found him. "Hey are you alright?" Hidaka knelt down next to Tadaki and checked his head.

"I'm alright; do you know where Serena is?" Hidaka shook his head. "Ok," Tadaki stood up.

"No, you stay sitting, you might have hit your head." Hidaka grabbed Tadaki's arm.

"I didn't, let's go find Serena." Tadaki shook Hidaka off.

"Wait just take a second to rest, she can find us." Hidaka stood up and grab Tadaki.

Tadaki was about to respond when Shin appeared in front of them. Hidaka jumped between his brother and their teacher ready to fight. Shin brought his hands up in a non-threating manner, "Hey I only want to talk."

"Ok, then talk," Hidaka spat.

'He is very protective,' Shin noticed. "You two make a great team. That was why I decided to only allow two to pass; Serena isn't a very good team player. Now I know that I said that you had to hit me to pass but it is my test and my rules. I'll train both of you at your own pace, you two are very talented and have a great future ahead of you. So I've decided that you both pass the test will be over, and Serena can go home so we can start training after lunch."

'That would be great! But… that would mean breaking my promise. Tadaki needs a break if he keeps fighting like this he might get sick. What should we do?'

"No." Hidaka and Shin looked at Tadaki; they were surprised by his firm tone. "We promised Serena that either we would all pass or none of us would. So thanks for the offer but I have one more plan to try." Tadaki turned around and walked away.

Hidaka smiled at his brother, looked back at Shin and said, "Ditto."

Tadaki, Hidaka and Serena found each other quickly but before they could make another plan Shin-sensei shouted "TIMES UP"

"WHAT?" Serena jumped up and yelled. "It hasn't been two hours yet!"

"Yeah we still have a half an hour left!" Hidaka agreed.

"Well I don't care my test, my rules, now get out here." The three of them exited the forest and stood in front of Shin. "You are a very interesting group of students, and I am proud to say you pass."

They stared at Shin for a minute until Hidaka asked in a quiet voice, "All three of us passed?"

"Yep," He smiled as Serena and Hidaka realized what that meant.

"But you said only two would pass." Serena asked still a little suspicious.

Shin shrugged his shoulders, "Well it is my test so I make the rules and I decided to let all of you pass."

Serena and Hidaka started jumping around and yelling in excitement. "It wasn't your choice that all three of us passed; it was going to be all of us or none of us even if we did hit you." Serena and Hidaka stopped what they were doing and looked at Tadaki. "Well? Have you ever seen a team with only two genin? We were put on teams of three for a reason."

Shin grinned, happy that someone figured it out. "You're right Tadaki. My rules were made to see how well you worked together; most people fail because they work alone or leave one of their teammates out. In the field the only people you can depend on are your teammates, if you don't have a strong bond with them then you will most likely die. That is why we do tests like this to test your teamwork."

Hidaka scratched his head, "Wow I guess I never thought of that, but it makes sense"

"Alright team from now on we will meet here every morning at 9 am to train."

"Yes Sir!" The three new genin responded happily


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two months have passed since Serenity and Isano talked about Serena. No one has talked about her or anything that had happened that day. Giichi has been missing since that day but there haven't been any clues as to what happened to him. It has been speculated that he left the village. The relationship between Serenity and Kotoya has been strained since that day. Neither of them have even tried to talk about anything more than some small talk.

Today her parents are heading to a big party for an important member of the clan. She is very nervous because she is planning on running away to find her sister tonight. Her mother wants her to wait a few years but she just can't sit around knowing that her sister was out there somewhere. She has put a lot of thought into what she is going to do. She is going to become a hunter, and use everything that hunters have at their disposal to find Serena. She is almost 13 years old, she is old enough to take the test.

She is pretty sure that she has everything she needs to survive out in the world. She has packed plenty of energy bars that she could ration until she makes it to the exam site, she has a few books on martial arts, and a book full of different survival tips from what to eat in the wild to how to find and make safe shelters. Extra outfits that she can use to keep warm by wearing in layers. And finally she has a weapon; it is a short sword that had belonged to her grandfather. It is pretty simple, the hilt and sheath were brown, but in the tip of the hilt were two symbols, the infinity sight and an upside down U shape that turned in on itself on both sides. These are the symbols that the member of the clan wore on their clothes. (a/n I am assuming that they are clan symbols, but if I am wrong please correct me)

"Goodbye Serenity, we'll be out a bit late but still don't stay up too late." Isano yelled to Serenity. Serenity put the sword back into her bag and ran downstairs to her parents.

"Don't worry; I won't stay up too late." Serenity gave her mother a big hug and gave her father a hug to. Kotoya was surprised by this but returned the hug. "I love you, and have a good night!"

"Thank you sweetheart," Isano kissed Serenity on the forehead.

"We love you too," Kotoya said quietly as he let Serenity go. Then they left, Serenity stayed in the house for about an hour, so that there would be a lesser chance of being seen because most of the adults would be at the party by then. She decided that she had to write a note to her parents to make sure that they didn't try to find her and bring her home before she found Serena. It was a very short note that told her parents what she was going to find Serena and that nothing they can do will stop her.

She went up to her room and put the note under her sheets next to the dummy that she had set up to make her parents believe that she was asleep in bed when they came home. And it could even work for part of the day tomorrow if her parents believed that she had stayed up late. She took one last look at her room, the light pink walls with nothing hanging on them; on her dresser was a picture of her with her parents. She walked over to it and picked it up, 'We look so happy,' she thought, 'and we will be even happier when I bring Serena home.' She set the picture down and left.

'A lot of people must have gone to the party; I haven't run into a single person." Serenity thought as she made her way out of the village.

To Kurapika

Tonight was going to be a boring night; his parents had gone to the party just like everyone else, his friend, Serenity, has been very distant since she found out she has a sister. 'Maybe I could go over to Serenity's house for a bit, it's been a while since we talked. Yeah that's what I'll do.' Kurapika wrote a quick note for his parents telling them where he was and he went over to Serenity's house.

When he got there everything was quiet. This was pretty strange because he was sure that Serenity would have at least been watching tv. He knocked on the door, there was no answer. He had a bad feeling so he decided to go in. The door wasn't locked, he stepped into the house. It felt empty; he ran up to Serenity's room and knocked on the door. He still didn't get an answer so he slowly opened the door. He saw someone in the bed; he carefully approached the bed and put his hand on the person. Kurapika realized that it wasn't a person it was just a bunch of blankets and pillows put together to look like a person!

He ran out the house quickly back to his own. He changed into warmer clothes and started to search for Serenity. He didn't want to cause a big uproar and get Serenity into trouble, so he would search for her on his own for a while. He searched for her around the village for a while and realized that she probably left to go searching for her sister. He couldn't remember the name of a town that she had mentioned to him the last time they talked but he was sure that she was heading there. He knew what direction it was in, so he began to head that way.

He carefully walked the road that Serenity would have taken to get to the town. The longer he walked the more worried he became. He slowly began to pick up speed, soon he became so worried that his eyes turned red and he began running even faster

To Serenity

'Wow how lucky was that?' Serenity thought to herself. 'The chances of meeting a nice old couple that is willing to give me a ride and let me spend the night with them. This must be a sign.' While she was taking a rest after walking for about an hour an old couple stopped and asked what she was doing out here so late. She told them that she was going to become a hunter so that she could find her missing twin sister. It turned out that the husband was a retired hunter, they offered her a ride to the next town. She could tell that they were good people so she accepted there offer. During the ride they talked a bit and Serenity told them that her sister went missing after their parents were killed in an accident. She felt a bad about lying to them but she wasn't going back home without Serena.

Then the wife told Serenity that they thought that she was too young to be on her own and, to take the hunter exam. Serenity was offended by this but kept her mouth shut. They then offered to let her stay with them for the night. She decided to accept the offer because she still didn't have a tent or anything to use for camping. She was planning to get those things in the town.

The wife name was Kaori Ikoma and the husband was Hiroshi Ikoma. They lived in a little two-bedroom house just outside of the town. Once they arrived at the house Kaori asked Serenity if she would do a few chores for them, she didn't want to be a bad guest so she agreed to help out.

After spending a few hours on chores Serenity got a strange feeling, like someone was coming. She walked down the road that they had driven on and looked toward where her home was. The sun was nearly done setting so it was hard to see but Serenity stared down that road. Something felt wrong, dangerous, just as she was about to head back to the house she saw something yellow in the distance. It was Kurapika, she ran to him, "Serenity what were you think…" He tried to yell at her but he quickly lost his energy and couldn't even finish the sentence before he passed out.

"Oh no!" Serenity picked him up and tried to carry him to the house, but she wasn't strong enough. "HIROSHI-SAN! PLEASE COME QUICKLY I NEED YOUR HELP!" Serenity yelled while she strained to pull Kurapika to the house.

He came over quickly, "Serenity-san what happened?!"

"He was running and then he passed out, can you help him?" Serenity was very worried but did her best to keep her emotions under control and prevent her eyes from turning red.

"Ok," He lifted Kurapika up and put him over his shoulder. "Let's see what we can do for him." She looked back down the road for a minute and wondered how long she had until they realized that she and Kurapika were missing.

….

Serena was standing in the clearing where she and her teammates trained with their sensei every day. "Wow, it has been two months. It all seemed to fly by." They were going on their first escort mission today. It is supposed to be about a week long, she was so nervous that she couldn't stand still. So she set her backpack down by the tree that she has spent so much time sitting under. Most of that time was spent with Tadaki and Hidaka trying to figure out what her eyes did for her.

That was still a mystery for them. She couldn't activate them at will; so far they only turned red when she was mad, and it was hard to focus on using them when she was mad. She focused her chakra to her feet and started walking up the side of the tree until she made it to a thick branch about half way up the tree she sat down on that branch. At this point she could see over all of the other trees, she took a second to enjoy the view and feel the breeze on her face. She calmed down quite a bit up there.

All of the sudden she heard some rustling of leaves below her. Tadaki walked on the tree over to her and she moved over so that he could sit with her, Hidaka followed just behind and stood on the branch that they were sitting on and leaned on the trunk. Serena smiled at them and they returned it, they had become so close over the last few months. They had become like family. Serena was the oldest and most responsible and kept her little brothers from fighting too much. Tadaki was next even though he was the younger than Hidaka, he was the planner. And Hidaka was the youngest; he was the doer of the group. Even Shin-sensei was a part of this family, he was the father, he protected them and taught them how to survive in the world of ninjas.

"Hey I know the view is nice up there but we need to go meet our client," Shin-sensei yelled up at his team.

The three genin looked at each other, "Yes Sir!" they responded excitedly. They jumped down to Shin-sensei and picked up there stuff.

Shin smiled at them, "Alright this mission is going to be our hardest one yet." Hidaka looked at Serena and gave her a no der look, she giggled a little bit at it. Shin-sensei and Tadaki rolled their eyes and continued, "But I have faith in you and your skills, just remember stay alert, don't think for a second that we are safe even on our way back home." They all gave Shin-sensei a serious look and nodded their heads. "Ok well we've kept our client waiting long enough, let's go!"

…..

Kurapika was out for two days recovering from exhaustion. During this time Serenity pretended to not know him so that she would not have to tell Kaori and Hiroshi the truth. She did spend a lot of time worried about when her parents would start looking for her. But she stayed because she wanted to make sure that Kurapika was alright. Kurapika woke up the evening of the second day, Serenity was sitting by his bed. "Where am I?" he asked groggily.

"Kurapika, you're awake," Serenity whispered happily and gave him a hug.

"Serenity? WHAT WERE YOU …" he was cut off by Serenity covering his mouth.

"Could you please keep it down, I don't want Kaori and Hiroshi to know that I ran away." She said urgently and quietly.

"Kaori and Hiroshi? Who are they?" Kurapika asked in a quiet voice.

"They are this nice old couple that has kindly taken care of us for the past two days." Serenity whispered with a nervous smile on her face.

"WHAT!?"

"Kurapika! Please don't yell I don't want," Suddenly they heard Kaori's voice.

"Serenity? Is that boy awake?" She asked from the next room.

"Yes he is Kaori-san," Serenity answered. "Kurapika please don't tell them that I ran away from home. Please I need to find my sister," Serenity begged quietly.

"No, what you need to do is come home with me, what you are doing is dangerous and stupid, and what do you know about tracking people how did you plan to find leads about her? Did you think this through at all?"

"Please Kurapika," she was going to say more but Hiroshi cut her off.

"Serenity," Both Serenity and Kurapika looked to the door and saw Hiroshi and Kaori standing there looking very disappointed.

"I am so sorry I lied to you but I knew that if I had told you the truth you would have taken me home and I would have lost my only chance to find my sister." Serenity explained desperately.

"Is that what you thought? That you had to start your search **right now**? You couldn't have waited a few years and done some training and research? This alone shows that you are not yet mature enough to do something like this. We were going to take you in and train you but now that we know this." Hiroshi paused and sighed, "Gather your things we are taking you two home."

They all got into the car and headed back to Serenity and Kurapika's village. The drive was silent; Hiroshi keep his eyes on the road, Kurapika avoided looking at Serenity by looking out of the window only speaking when Hiroshi needed directions, Kaori was looking out of her window too but would sometimes look at back at Serenity and Kurapika, and Serenity just looked down the whole time.

They reached a path that went to the village; everyone got out of the car, and silently walked towards the village. There was a terrible smell in the air, Hiroshi identified it immediately. "Everyone stop!" he ordered.

Kurapika had noticed the smell too, "What is that smell?" He asked Hiroshi.

"Just stay here while I go check it out," Kurapika and Serenity were going to follow him but Kaori put a hand on their shoulders and keep them from going forward. Hiroshi returned a bit shaken, "We are leaving, and you two are coming with us."

"Why? What happened?" Serenity asked quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Kurapika asked worriedly, he knew that Hiroshi was keeping something from them. "Did something happen to our parents?" he asked his voice was beginning to shake. Serenity then broke away from Kaori's grip and ran towards the village, Kurapika followed her. They had barely entered the village when they saw the first body, a bloody eyeless corpus. Kurapika just stood there frozen but shaking; Serenity fell to her knees.

They were barely there for a minute before Hiroshi came over, "We need to leave now and tell the police, they may be able to find the people that did it."

But they didn't listen, they each ran deeper into the village with hopes of finding their parents safe, that this was just a nightmare, and that they would wake up any second. Serenity found her parents. Her father lying on his stomach covered in blood, in front of her house, the door was pulled off of its hinges. She could see her mother slumped against the wall her long blond hair glued to her face by crusty blood. She couldn't take another step, she fell to her knees again and cried uncontrollably.

…

The mission had been completely uneventful, the only interesting thing that happened was Hidaka setting off his own traps the first night. Besides that nothing bad happened, not a single bandit tried to attack. 'I guess it makes sense,' Serena thought to herself, 'This merchant doesn't have anything really valuable here, I think he was just being paranoid.' They had made it to a small village in rice country safely in the early afternoon of the second day. 'Yeah he must have just been paranoid.' Serena reassured herself.

The merchant looked over to Shin-sensei, "Thank you very much for your great service and seeing me home safely," he then gave each of them a vigorous hand shake.

"You are very welcome," Shin-sensei responded politely. "Alright team let's go find an inn to stay in tonight and we will set out early tomorrow," they each nodded their heads in agreement.

Once they were out of the merchants hearing range Tadaki begun to rub his shoulder, "Oh man I thought that he was going to rip my arm out of its socket," he complained.

"Oh stop being such a baby," Serena replied. Tadaki stuck his tongue out at her, she did the same.

Shin rolled his eyes, and Hidaka just ignored them. They knew better than to interfere with such a childish fight. "Here looks like a good place," Shin pointed to an inn, it looked alright, it wasn't fancy but well kept. They went in and Shin got them one room. "I hope you don't mind sharing with us," Shin said to Serena.

"No I don't mind Shin-sensei," Serena responded. 'As long as it has a separate bathroom I am fine,' she thought to herself.

When they arrived in the room, they set their stuff down and looked around a bit. It was a fairly big room with a nice bathroom, Serena noticed that the room had a divider in the sleeping area. "Alright you guys can have some free time to go into the village and look around for a bit if you want, just be back by 8, we'll be going to bed early tonight."

"Alright," Hidaka said, "Let's go and get something to eat," he said to Tadaki and Serena.

"Yeah! I am famished," Tadaki said with a huge smile.

"Sure," Serena said. They began to walk out the door, Serena turned around and said to Shin, "Aren't you coming to Shin-sensei?"

"Yeah just wait a minute," Shin responded in a light tone.

They all smiled, "Oh just come on Shin-sensei this is no time to be a pain, I am starving." Tadaki rubbed his stomach and complained back at him in a light tone. They had become used to Shin's habits by now. They went to a little restaurant a few blocks away from the inn they were staying at.

The meal was pleasant; once they were done Serena decided to go back to the inn to get cleaned up, Tadaki and Hidaka decided to explore the village a bit, and Shin said that he was going to take a walk then also head back to the inn.

After her shower Serena changed into clean clothes and laid out on her bed and studied a scroll for a bit, but after Shin-sensei got back she drifted off into sleep. Everything seemed normal at first, just her out in a training ground going over some sort of move but then her dream changed. She felt scared and worried but she didn't understand why. She was still in a forest but she was on a path, she started to run down it but she didn't understand why. She arrived at a town; it was silent, dead silent.

Then she saw a body, a bloody eyeless body. She was scared, who killed him? Why did they take his eyes? She fell for a second but then began running again, she didn't know where she was going but she wanted to leave, but she kept running deeper into the village where she saw more eyeless bodies. Then she stopped at a seemingly random house, she saw a man lying on his stomach, his eyes were missing too. He seemed familiar to her; she ran into the open house and saw a woman with dried blood gluing her blond hair to her face. Serena couldn't take it anymore, seeing those two people made it feel like her world had fallen apart like it was her parents that were dead.

She began to scream and cry. "Serena! Serena! Serena wake up!" She opened her eyes. Shin was leaning over her; he had a hand on her shoulder. "Serena what's wrong?" He sounded worried. She felt something on her face, something salty flowed into her mouth. She was crying, she then remembered her dream, seeing all of those people, especially the last two. She began to cry harder, Shin pulled Serena into his arms and began to stroke her hair. "Shh shh, you can tell us when you're ready, but for now just remember you are safe." She didn't stop crying until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

To Shin

When Serena fell asleep Shin laid her back in her bed. She didn't look peaceful, but it was better than just before she had woken up. Shin first woke up when he heard some whimpering, it took me a minute to realize that it was coming from where Serena was. He considered checking on her for a minute, and he was about to get up when she started screaming. Tadaki and Hidaka woke up immediately and Shin jumped up and pushed aside the divider. She was crying and screaming while still sleeping, he carefully shook her shoulder to wake her up. When she woke up she stopped screaming but she was still crying, her eyes, the irises were red. She seemed disorientated for a minute, but then she began crying hard. So he did the only thing he could think of to calm her down, Shin held her and stroked her hair like his mother had done for him when he was scared.

The next day Serena didn't say anything at all, and she didn't look at any of them. When Shin woke her up she opened her eyes, they were red. He told them that they were going to leave after breakfast; she nodded her head and went to the bathroom. Hidaka tried to talk to her at breakfast but she didn't seem to hear him, she just kept her head down. When they left she tried to walk in the back but Shin stayed behind her, because he knew she was not in any shape to fight. The next two days no one spoke, it felt like they were at a funeral.

When they made it to the village she left without saying goodbye. Shin decided to go see her parents and tell them that Serena had a nightmare and hasn't spoken since that night. When he got there he noticed that Serena wasn't there. Her parents were surprised to see Shin and told him that they hadn't seen Serena yet. He told them what happened and they said that they would try to talk to her. Shin left but he didn't want to go home or even visit my mother, he just wandered around.


End file.
